


性与柏拉图 03

by xiaozhiMT



Category: 1661 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhiMT/pseuds/xiaozhiMT
Kudos: 5





	性与柏拉图 03

性与柏拉图 03

本章cp：主杨翰，副嘉栎，微杨栎，一句话豆奶、煊陌

嘉羿不自觉的鼓弄着自己的手指：“额，那个，管栎他……他那什么……”

“喔对了，管栎跟杨杨走了是吧，我刚才碰见他们了。”正在嘉羿还没编出理由的时候，李汶翰打断了他，然后朝他一笑，“嘉羿你这小子不厚道啊，自己爽完了把管栎扔一边了，还得我们杨杨替他解决。”

“汶翰哥，你和胡春杨不是情侣吗？你不介意？”嘉羿觉得他短短的20年生活智慧无法理解此刻的状况。男朋友跟别的男人去做那么亲密的事，还能毫不在乎？

此刻，在嘉羿的心里，李汶翰宛如一尊头冒绿光的佛。

李汶翰定定的看了他一眼，小心的开口：“那个，管栎没跟你说啊？”

“说什么？”

李汶翰叹了口气：“嘉羿，你知道我们公司为什么叫柏拉图吗？”

其实嘉羿以前想过这个问题，一个以情色为工作的公司，居然起名叫柏拉图，要么是为了忽悠小孩，要么是为了装逼。不过他不敢这么说。

“大概是……为了和我们公司的内容形成强烈对比，然后吸引观众？”

“嗯……还是等以后让管栎告诉你吧。”李汶翰突然岔开话题，“诶，你就在这傻站着，打算要去哪吗？”

意识到自己刚才一直杵在厕所门口发呆，嘉羿尴尬的挠了挠头：“啊，管栎让我回宿舍等他。”

“那咱们正好顺路，一起走吧。”

回宿舍的路上，李汶翰给嘉羿详细的介绍了公司。

公司里除了他们几个，还有两对小情侣，陈宥维和何昶希，胡文煊和林陌，都是演员。平时除了拍影片，其实他们更多的时间是用来拍照片、配广播剧，当然偶尔也会有一些别的工作，比如拍点粉丝福利，写写剧本，或者像胡春杨这种，偶尔还会回网调圈子看看。

“我们其实工作没有那么密集，不像日本的女优，她们是很辛苦的，拍影片频率特别高，”李汶翰介绍到，“不过男性的生理结构不允许那么高频率，再加上公司其实是杨杨和栎栎开的，他们也不想太伤身体，所以我们一般都是一周拍一部，偶尔会拍两部。”

嘉羿对此倒是很满意，毕竟这样看起来，他还是能有比较多时间来过自己的生活的。

“不过我跟你说，”李汶翰俏皮的眨了眨眼，小声道，“其实我们拍片频率低，主要是为了自己的性生活。”

“可是拍片不也是性生活吗？”嘉羿其实不太懂，他觉得拍GV应该是一件挺爽的事情。

“那当然不一样！”李汶翰摆起一副老师样子，头头是道的讲，“且不说拍GV不一定搭档是谁，就算正好搭档是自己男朋友，拍片也没有私下做的时候爽。”

“为什么啊？而且汶翰哥，你们和别人拍片的时候，会不会觉得尴尬啊？还有如果胡春杨和别人拍的时候，你会吃醋吗？”

李汶翰扭过头，朝他眨了眨眼睛：“当然不会吃醋啊，工作嘛。而且就算不是工作……算了这个你可能现在不懂。至于为什么拍片做没有私下做爽，等杨杨给你上完课你就知道了。”

“上什么课？”嘉羿有点怀疑人生了，他觉得自己此刻的好奇程度，简直堪比做数学卷子的时候——啥都不懂，啥都想问，问了又有新的不懂。

说话间已经到宿舍楼了。

“上课的事估计晚上管栎会跟你说的。”李汶翰一边拿钥匙开着宿舍门，一边对嘉羿说，“我先回去洗个澡，你也回去休息休息吧。”

嘉羿点点头，跟李汶翰告了别，便离开了。

李汶翰回到房间，一边冲澡，一边想着刚才和嘉羿的谈话，不知不觉就洗了四五十分钟。等他裹着浴巾从浴室出来，正好看到胡春杨进了他的房间。

“这么快，没做？”李汶翰擦着头发，走向柜子旁拿吹风机，漫不经心的问。

胡春杨换上了那双为他准备好的拖鞋，走到李汶翰身边，自然的接过吹风机。“没做，要不明天还得做，怕他受不了，帮他弄出来就完了。”

李汶翰在椅子上坐好，胡春杨站在他身后，打开电吹风。暖暖的风吹在李汶翰发顶，他只需要静静地闭眼休息，胡春杨的手穿过他柔软的发丝，小心翼翼的抖动着，不让热风吹疼了他的头皮。

耳边电吹风的轰隆声停止了，突然的安静让李汶翰泛了些困意。他随意的往后一靠，头顶靠上了一块有点软软的地方——是胡春杨的肚子。他满意的勾了勾嘴角，像一条温顺的大狗狗，用微湿的头发来回蹭了蹭胡春杨的小肚子。

“怎么啦？困了？”胡春杨轻轻揉着李汶翰被吹的有点泛红的耳朵，低头宠溺的看着他。

“嗯……有一点点。”可能是真的有点困了，李汶翰不自觉带了点撒娇的语气。

胡春杨摸摸他的头：“那我们回床上睡好不好？”

“不要！”李汶翰向后仰起头，仰成一个水平的角度，把头顶抵在胡春杨的肚子上，从下往上倒着看他，“要杨杨亲一下才有力气站起来！”李汶翰双眼紧闭，皱在一起，嘟着的小嘴撅得老高，等着胡春杨的亲亲。

胡春杨偷偷笑了一下，往后撤了一小步。

“啊！”头顶突然失去支撑，李汶翰脑袋兀的往下一掉。

他愤怒的站起身，噘嘴瞪着胡春杨，一拍木质的椅背，恶狠狠道：“胡春杨，你是不是想造反！”

诶呦，拍的手有点疼。

果然看见了预想中的可爱反应，胡春杨鹅鹅鹅的笑了，赶紧去哄炸了毛的小兔子。他双手摇摇李汶翰的腰，在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。

像是小动物被顺了毛一样，李汶翰不生气了，反而还傲娇起来，一抬手，说：“哼，小杨子，扶我回宫。”

胡春杨握住他的手，又偷偷改成了十指紧扣。

“走啦，咱们回宫睡觉。”

李汶翰缩进被子，靠在胡春杨颈窝，随意的玩着他的手，想了想说：“杨杨，管栎什么都没跟嘉羿说。”

胡春杨本来正闭着眼睛休息，听了李汶翰的话，睁眼看了看他，在他头顶轻轻落下一吻。

“你是担心他接受不了管栎吗？接受不了管栎是个男优，还是接受不了他的身世？”

“也不能这么说。我觉得他应该可以接受管栎的工作，但他或许接受不了我们这种恋爱方式。”李汶翰又往胡春杨怀里蹭了蹭，“刚才嘉羿问我，看见你和管栎去做那么亲密的事，为什么我不介意。”李汶翰顿了顿，“我不知道怎么回答他，就算我说了他也理解不了。”

李汶翰感觉到胡春杨又把他往怀里搂了搂，便轻轻的靠着，闭上了眼睛。

“汶翰，咱们这群人，已经在一起这么多年了。但嘉羿他刚来，他理解不了我们这种不在乎肉体关系的爱情。”胡春杨闭上眼，把自己的头靠在李汶翰头顶上，像在哄孩子一般，一下一下轻拍着他，“其实大家都理解不了吧。更何况嘉羿，他干净的像一张白纸。”

“你觉得他们能走到一起吗？”

“我觉得他们一定能。”胡春杨睁开了眼睛，眉宇间充斥着笃定，“嘉羿心里其实还有点像个没长大的孩子，他不想当受，他需要人照顾，他可能现在做不到全面的顾及别人的感受。但他又渴望成长，渴望体验不一样的生活，要不然他不会来我们公司。只有管栎能做到，管栎可以无条件的爱他，还能让他长大。”

“而且，”胡春杨十指扣住李汶翰的手，“对管栎来说，只有嘉羿这样单纯的人，才能打破他心里这么多的愧疚。他这个心结，除了嘉羿，我们谁都没办法。”

李汶翰蹭着胡春杨的肩窝点了点头。他感受到胡春杨把自己的手牵到唇边，轻轻吻了一下，小声嘟囔了一句：“有你爱我真好”，便困得沉沉睡去。

胡春杨温柔的注视着他的睡颜，伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。

“傻瓜，幸好有你，要不然，我根本无法想象自己的样子。”

——————————————————

*柏拉图式恋爱：追求心灵与精神的恋爱。

（柏拉图式恋爱其实本身带有排斥肉欲的意味，但我的文章里是没有这个意思的～这章只是浅浅提到“性与柏拉图”的含义，后续会更详细的表达。）


End file.
